(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a end connector coaxial cable for connecting to specific device, such as TV receiver or terminal station, especially a end connector coaxial for cable which can be connected firmly and quickly with a coaxial cable and prevent water from penetrating into.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In wire TV system, close-circuit TV system or community antenna TV system, we need to use coaxial cable for transmitting signals, accordingly, the quality of end connector for coaxial cable will effect the quality of transmitting signals, especially the end connector for coaxial cable installed outdoors may be broken by the sun light or the rains to cause poor signals or interrupted signals. The conventional end connector for coaxial cable 10, such as shown in FIG. 1 is composed of a clamping tool to clamp the end of the clamping tube 11 as to connect the coaxial cable 13 inserted into the clamping tube, furthermore, some kind of the clamping tube having radial grooves formed at its inner surface so as to increase the friction force between the end connector for coaxial cable 10 and the coaxial cable 13. But the conventional end connector for coaxial cable 10 usually can't be connected firmly with coaxial cable by clamping the clamping tube 11, such that, the rains or water may penetrate into the end connector for coaxial cable from the connecting position and cause unclear image or signal interruption.